Daddy Tell Me a Story
by C4nopy
Summary: It had been our routine since she was a baby.


Bella, my sweet baby girl, insisted that I read her a story, or make one up for bedtime every single night. Sometimes it seemed tedious and I would try making up an excuse to get out of it, but she always insisted and now I'm glad she did, because it kept us close.

Bella was growing so fast, and by the time she was twelve instead of a bedtime story from me, she preferred to talk to her mother about boys and about becoming a woman. I understood, but still I was surprised at the sense of loss I felt. I missed hearing "daddy, tell me a story".

My little girl continued to bloom right before my eyes. She lost her baby fat and her body changed into a woman's at such an early age. Still a teen, Bella's breasts grew big and round, and she had beautiful legs. Strange, I should be proud of my own daughter's body, yet I felt a sense of pride when she turned all those heads. I suppose it's because I am her father, but in my eyes she was, and is, the most beautiful creature on earth. Her long, thick, hair framed an angel's face, and when I looked into her eyes I was overwhelmed by her beauty and the love I felt for her.

It's been two full months now since my wife was killed in a car accident. We both miss her dearly and we cling to each other for support. Bella is only sixteen; a horrible time to have your mother taken from you. She keeps asking me to talk about her mother, and we have talked for hours and hours about her.

Two nights ago, we sat on the couch in a dimly lit living room, and I held her in my arms while she asked question after question. "Tell me again how you two met", she wanted every little detail. "Why were you attracted to her?", "When did you know you loved her?" her questions seemed endless, but I answered them all, because I thought it was helping her process everything.

I tried to temper my answers. Truthfully I was first attracted to my wife by her killer body, but I wasn't going to tell Bella that. Instead I told Bella that I was attracted to her mother because "I thought she was pretty", but she pushed for more, "What was pretty about her?" "Well", I paused to choose my words carefully," she had a nice figure". "What do you mean by a nice figure?" she kept on.

I contemplated whether or not I should give her a straight answer. "She had beautiful breasts" I finally admitted. She paused, obviously a little surprised that I actual said it, and then she smiled that seemed to say "I knew it". "What was nice about them?" she asked. "Well" I cleared my throat, "I'm attracted to women with large breasts."

My heart raced a little. I wasn't comfortable talking to her about this. "Like my breasts?" she asked. Before thinking, I stared at her full chest that strained the buttons on her nightshirt. "Oh shit", I thought, as I fought to peel my eyes from Bella's big tits.

She waited for an answer, "well daddy?". "There's no denying that Sweetheart" I said,

"You have big tits, I mean breasts."

Bella giggled, "Thanks daddy, I'm glad you like my tits". "All I said was that I like big tits, not your tits" I countered. Bella kept pushing "You said you like big tits. Well, I have big tits, daddy, or haven't you noticed" she asked slyly, as she unbuttoned a button of her blouse. "Of course I've noticed! Now stop doing that" I said, as Bella undid another button. "Then admit it, daddy, you like my tits" she said with a smile and teased toward another button.

"Alright! Alright! I like your tits" I shouted.

"Thanks daddy" she giggles and she hugged me.

"You're an imp", I said.

Her big, soft, breasts mashed into my side and I felt the blood begin to surge to my cock.

"Baby girl, it's time for bed" I told her gently.

Her arms tightened around me and she said, "Why? There's no school tomorrow."

"I know", I said "but it's still late".

"Daddy, will you come up and tell me a story." she asked in a little girl voice. Oh God, I missed hearing that. My heart warmed as I smiled and said, "Sure Sweetie. Go get ready for bed and I'll be up in a few minutes".

As she got up from the couch my eyes caught site of Bella's big tits as they nearly came out of her nightshirt. She kissed me on the cheek and bounded up the stairs. When she was out of site I looked down toward my semi-erect cock and half-laughing I said, "YOU BEHAVE!"

I washed up and put on a pair of boxers. When I entered her bedroom she was already under her covers. I turned off the lamp next to her bed, and lay next to her on top of the covers. "Daddy, come under the covers with me", she said invitingly. I was a little cold, but I knew I'd be playing with fire if I got under the covers with her.

"No Sweetie. I'm fine" I said. she pouted, and then said "okay, tell me a story."

"What kind of story would you like to hear Sweetie?" I asked.

"Tell me a story about you and mom" she said, "tell me more about falling in love with her."

I proceeded to tell her about some of the fondest memories I had about my wife, including the quirky little things that made her special to me. It took a while, but she began to drift off and she asked me to hold her. She rolled onto her side facing away from me, and I snuggled in behind her and put my arm around her.

I could smell the fragrance of her hair and drank it in. I listened to her breathing, trying to determine if she had fallen asleep. I planned to leave as soon as I was sure she was sleeping., but the next thing I remembered was waking up in my baby girl's moon-lit room.

I had fallen asleep and rolled onto my back. I heard faint sounds and felt her moving. I turned and looked at her through squinting eyes. The moonlight cascaded over my sweet, beautiful, baby girl, and again I marveled at just how beautiful she was. Her eyes were closed and she licked her lips, then her face grimaced.

I couldn't quite tell if she was dreaming or having a nightmare, but then it was apparent that she wasn't doing either … Bella was quietly masturbating! It was unmistakable. I watched her face. It was the most erotic thing I'd ever seen. If she knew I was watching she'd be mortified, so I watched with my eyes barely open. She bit her lip, and I could tell she was doing her best to stay quiet. I heard her moan softly and her head moved slowly from side to side. She licked her lips again, then very softly I heard her say "yes, oh yes, mmmmm please", then I swear she said "daddy", but I wasn't sure.

My heart raced, and my cock was stiffened. The whole scene felt surreal. Her mouth opened, and then she drew her knees up slightly and together. "Ooooooh daddy" she said faintly. It was muffled by her hand but there was no doubt what she had said. I felt her shake again and again, until her orgasm finally subsided, then she rolled over onto her side with her back to me.

I was stunned. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and oh my God, she was fantasizing about me.

She never even looked over at me. "Wasn't she concerned that I might wake up?" I wondered. Did she do that hoping I would watch? I couldn't think straight and I couldn't sleep. When I was sure she had fallen asleep again I left the room.

My mind raced a mile a minute. I lay in my bed and looked over at the clock. It was 3:00 a.m. I tried to sleep, but the vision of Bella masturbating in the moonlight replayed over and over in my head. I found myself imagining what her big tits would feel like in my hands, and what her delicate little pussy would taste like. I shook my head trying to clear those thoughts. "What the hell am I thinking?" I asked myself, "She's my little girl". I grabbed my throbbing cock and rolled over on my side. I wanted her so badly that it hurt. I wrestled with the idea of going back to her room, but then exhaustion caught up with me and I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of rattling coat hangers, and I saw Bella in my walk-in closet. I figured that she was looking through my wife's clothes. I hadn't bothered to get rid of them.

I put my feet on the floor and sat on the edge of the bed. I looked over at the clock. I overslept.

I walked over to my bathroom and washed up, and then I sat back down on the edge of the bed. My little girl finally came out of the closet wearing my wife's favorite slinky, black dress. She still hadn't noticed that I was up, and she turned toward the full-length mirror. I sat quietly and watched her. She looked so much like her mother. Without warning, tears started streaming down my face. Seeing my little girl in her mother's dress brought on a flood of emotion. It was then that she noticed my reflection in the mirror and saw my tears.

"Oh no no no, daddy I'm sorry" she came toward me. I was choking back tears, and couldn't speak. She put her arms around me. "I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted to try it on". I wiped at my tears and told her "Sweetheart, it's okay. I want you to have your mother's things".

"Please don't cry anymore daddy" she said, "I know how much you miss her, but I'm here for you now". Before I realized what I was doing I kissed Bella and pulled her onto the bed. She had a look of shock and I stammered in apology. "Oh Sweetie, oh Jesus, Sweetheart, I, I, I don't, I mean I'm so sorry. I never …" She recovered and placed her hand over my mouth. When I stopped trying to talk she took hand away, and kissed me back.

All the pent-up passion I had for her spilled out and I kissed her lips again, then her neck, and all over her face. Bella was having trouble keeping up with me, but she tried. I moved over her and placed my knee between her thighs, and then pressed my leg into her mound. I was losing control of my senses. I was holding her as if I were holding my wife. My baby girl looked at me with wide eyes, and out of breath.

"Too fast Sweetie?" I asked, knowing full well it was.

"A little", she said with a soft giggle.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked, fearing she just might say yes, but she bit her lower lip and shook her head "no".

"I love you so much sweetheart, and I want more than anything to make love to you, but I won't do anything that you don't want me to".

Bella didn't answer. She just kissed me. I slipped the gown straps down over her shoulders and pulled the dress down enough to reveal her luscious tits. I slid her further up the bed, moved between her legs, and descended on her soft tits. I took the big, meaty, globes with both hands and held them together. I licked and sucked one nipple then the other. I licked her silver dollar-size areolas and circled my tongue around the nipples until they stood up for me. Bella started to moan and her hips were grinding against my hard, bloated cock. She fumbled with the buttons on my pajama top, so I moved up above her and kissed her so that she could unbutton it. When she finished with the last button, I went back to licking and suck her tits. She ran her fingers through my hair, and I could feel her legs open wider.

"Sweetheart, let's get this off of you", I said, tugging at the gown. She sat up in the bed and I pulled the gown up over her head. She laid back down wearing only a pair of black, lacey panties, and I reached for them. "No daddy, your turn now" she said shyly.

I undressed like a madman. When my cock came to view her eyes locked onto it. Even semi-erect my cock is long and thick, and Bella appeared to be fascinated by it.

"Do you like daddy's cock, baby girl?" I asked. She nodded. Her eyes never leaving my cock.

As I slid her panties down her legs I stared at her pussy. It was beautiful. I hooked my arms under and around her knees, and then slid her to the bottom of the bed. I had to taste her. I knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, and wrapped my arms around her thighs, hoisting her legs over my shoulders. I licked lightly over her pussy lips, and then slowly tongued around each and every fold and contour.

Her eyes were closed and she caressed her big tits. I loved watching her as I worked my tongue further into her pussy. Her head arched backwards and she thrust her pussy at my tongue. I loved that I was making my baby girl feel so good. I began to lick her clit and she let out a deep moan. I licked and pulled on her clit with my lips, until I felt her orgasm mounting, then I ran my tongue back over her pussy lips. I didn't want this to end too soon.

"Please daddy" she said breathlessly, and then she reached down and held my head to her pussy. "Oooooh daddy" she said as I felt her shudder.

I ran my tongue around and round her clit and then stuck my tongue deep into her pussy. I repeated the process over and over. Bella's juices were flowing and the flooded my mouth and face. I loved the way she tasted. I could tell that she was close to having an orgasm. Her pelvis rose and fell in rhythmically, as I tried to keep my tongue glued to her clit.

"Ooooooh God, daddeeeeeee" she moaned, as I felt her thighs tighten around my head. I tongued her clit at a furious paced, and I could feel her cumming. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, dadeeeeeee, ughmmmmmmmmm!" she screamed loudly, as she bucked against my face.

Bella convulsed and shook for some time, until her orgasm finally subsided. I licked over the lips again, and she pulled away from me. "Oh daddy ... too sensitive" she said, trying to wriggle away. I smiled "you don't want to go for two?"

"Not right now daddy" she giggled, "besides, I want to make YOU feel that good".

Bella then asked me to sit on the edge of the bed, and then she stood in front of me. She bent forward and placed her hands on my thighs, and she kissed me hard on the lips. I reached for her big tits, but she brushed my hands away. "No daddy just lay back" she said. I lay back on my elbows and watched her leave a trail of kisses toward my pulsating cock. Her heavy breasts dragged down my abdomen, and my cock strained to find the cleavage between them. I saw a slight trembling of her hands, as she caressed my chest and arms.

"Okay Sweetie?" I asked and she stopped to looked up at me. "I've dreamt of doing this for so long" she said, "I can't believe it's actually happening". "I want this to be good for you" she continued "I don't want to disappoint you".

"That will never happen, Sweetie, because I want you just as much as you want me". She hugged me tight around the waist and my hard cock slid between her soft tits.

"Oooooow, what have we here", Bella said, looking down between her tits and saw my fat cockhead coming out between them. She then squeezed her tits around my cock.

"Does this feel good daddy" she said moving her tits up and down the thick cock shaft.

"Oh God yes!" I said, and she smiled with pride, "Get it wet for me baby, so it will slide between your breasts easier".

My hot little baby girl took my cock in her hands. My cock is big and thick, and in her small hands it looked enormous. She licked the head and shaft over and over, and then caressed my cock against her cheeks. She kissed and sucked in the head of my cock, and then rubbed it over her face. She seemed lost in her own world. Her eyes stayed closed and kissed and sucked the shaft like she was making-out with it. I watched her in fascination, and then said to her "my God you're good". She took her mouth from my cock and stroked it up and down with both hands. "I can do something I think you'll really like daddy" she said.

"Really" I said, "and what is that?"

Bella took my cock in her mouth and quickly swallowed almost 5 inches. "Ooooooooow baby girl that does feel amazing!" I cried out. She kept it there for another moment, adjusted the angle of her head and neck, and then swallowed another 3 inches down her throat. "Wholly shit!" I wasn't ready for that. She had almost my entire cock down her throat! She slid her lips back to the tip of the cockhead, and then drove it deep into her throat again. She seemed determined to swallow me to the root. She could only get so much of the cock, but then her mouth and lips struggled for the rest. Bella didn't seem to have a gag reflex. She kept plunging my cock into her throat over and over; I was going to cum soon.

"Wait, Sweetie, wait" I told her. My cock glistened with her saliva, as she kissed the head again and looked up at me. "Come up on the bed with me, my baby girl".

Bella stood up and I asked to get on all-fours on the bed. "Lay your head on the bed Sweetie, and put that cute little butt in the air for daddy", I told her, "Daddy wants to fuck his beautiful little girl".

"Mmmmmm, oh God yes, fuck me daddy". I moved in behind that delicate-looking little pussy, took my cock in my hand, and rubbed the fat cockhead up and down her pussy lips. She moaned, and said "oh daddy".

"Is this what you want? Do you really want your own daddy to fuck you?" I teased her by rubbing the cock head around the opening of her small pussy. "Yes!" she cried out, "daddy, please fuck your little girl, please?"

Bella's juices were flowing all over my cock and my hand. I pressed gently on her back turning her pussy up a little more. Her head was turned to the side and her eyes were closed. She licked her lips and said again, "please fuck me daddy". Her pussy was sopping wet, but it seemed too small for my cock. I pushed at the little opening with a steady pressure, but I couldn't get inside of her. She tried pushing herself onto my cock and I could feel myself entering her. "Arrrrgh" she grunted as I felt her pussy lips wrap tight around my cock. I moved in and out with slow short strokes at first, then lengthened my strokes and fucked her tight pussy with deeper, more powerful strokes.

"Oh yes daddy, fuck my little pussy with your big cock" she was nearly screaming now. I didn't know she was capable of talking so dirty, but it was driving me crazy. I reached around and underneath her with one hand, and began rubbing her clit. "Oh my God, daddy, fuck me hard" she was lost in her own world again. She began pushing herself, in rhythm, down onto my cock. I held her waist and began to drive my cock into her with long, hard strokes.

"Arrrrrgh, yes, daddy, oh yes. Mmmmmm, fuck me, arrrrgh, daddy, mmmmm, fuck me" she managed, as I pounded her little pussy mercilessly. It felt so good inside her warm, wet, pussy, and I knew that I could cum any second, but I was determined to fuck her for as long as she wanted. I watched her face as I fucked her. She licked her lips again and mouthed the word "daddy", and then Bella cried out "yes, oooooo, yes", as her pussy clamped down on my cock. She pushed back hard against me, driving my cock as deep as possible, then reached back and held me tight to her. I felt her body quivering again, and then she collapsed to the bed. She crawled to a pillow and hugged it to her body. I moved up behind her and wrapped her in my arms.

Bella then looked at me, smiled sweetly, and then asked, "Daddy, tell me a story".


End file.
